go go fleet sonkenger
by computorboy77
Summary: a sonic/sentai fic when metal sonic tries to destory everything a new team of coulered heros is formed SONKENGEER written for pokelad
1. Chapter 1

Go, go fleet son-kenger

Opening theme: go, go ready keep goin' son-kenger

(go ready go!)

Lets go to a new beeegining!

(ready GOOO!)

Episode 1

Mobius government meeting room 8:00pm

"gentlemen, we have reason to believe that the menace metal sonic reborn and has set up a secret robot society in the wild canyon's west district." said the commander.

"what do you suggest their plan is?" asked the president flatly

"there planning to gather the emeralds and three ancient relics to activate a one thousand year old weapon system" explained the commander looking serious as f**ck

"would you like me to inform sonic sir?" asked a solider

"yes" clicked the commander

Three days later…..sonic residence

Sonic was reading some old books including _Harry potter and the half blood prince _

He closed the book before tails walked in

"hey what's up buddy?" tails smiled

" oh just catching up on reading" said sonic in a happy tone

"oh, there's a message for the you" tails said

" oh, **LORD **not another one!" groaned sonic

They went to the lab and the commander explained about metal sonic's new plot "metal sonic, eh?" tails asked a few seconds later sonic rushed outside

"Sonic, wait up! I'm not finished yet!" yelled tails running after his friend

Metal sonic HQ…..6:00pm the next day

"so……….my original continues to defy me?" asked metal talking himself

"yes sir" said a robot dumbly

"YOU IDOT! That was a rhetorical question!! "said metal sonic ripping the robot's head off "I want them all dead" he commanded "send in Skelton-doom " not him!!" gasped the robot's headless torso (sound comes from speakers not mouths)

Metal sonic clenched his fist his eyes went neon red

"SHUT UP!" bellowed his master

Later Angel Inland

2:00pm the next day

Knuckles was sitting on the master emerald sunbathing in the warmth of the summer, it was perfectly peaceful not a could in the sky until….a flash of light blinded knuckles and a familiar voice whispered in his ear "hello knucklehead. Remember me?" when the light cleared metal sonic was in front of him " meet my creation skeleton- doom or S.D for short" said MS bringing out what could be described as a robot grim reaper, metal sonic flew a safe distance away "kill him!" he called from a stone pillar.

SD lifted his scythe, but before the blow could be struck a massive blast of blue wind knock him into the stones "this isn't over. Fool!" said MS as he teleported himself and SD away to his HQ.

" Thanks, sonic" grimaced knuckles

"little help" murmured sonic who had been pushed into a bush by h own blast knuckles giggled uncontrollably "very funny" groaned sonic

Tails' lab 4:00pm

Tails was working on his new inventions but when turned back to them three missing "what the?" he gasped he lifted his G.U.N communicator "hello, Sonic I need you hear ASAP

"okay, knucklehead and I are on the way" sonic responded

4:10pm

" okay tails, what's the big emergency?" asked sonic

" well, I've been working on new technology to fight MS' new plan of gathering the treasures of destruction and the seven chaos emeralds.

However a short while ago three of the six went missing, and to make matters worse I haven't finished the remaining three" explained tails

Sonic put a hand on his shoulder "no biggie knuckles and I'll buy you some time to finish your….whatever" sonic assured him.

Suddenly the computer started beeping franticly "well you better go, NOW!"

Station square 4:15

A horde of robots awaited the heroes, led by SD they marched towards sonic and knuckles "rock bomb" called knuckles throwing a massive boulder destroying a few robots "my turn, tornado burst! "said sonic using a tornado to destroy some more robots SD lifted his scythe "enough!" he bellowed, the blow knocked them into their backs "no, no, no!" wheezed sonic weakly

"is this the end?" Thought knuckles

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Go fleet sonkenger

Episode 2

The robots closed in on him

"time to go bye, bye" laughed skeleton doom

Suddenly something blasted him from behind, it was tails who was standing on the roof of a nearby car

SD looked around "the little pest again eh?"

Sonic and knuckles got up and shook themselves "catch these! They're the devices I talked about. Just open it up press the middle button and sonkenger start up" explained

"but why?" asked knuckles still a bit confused

"JUST DO IT" tails Shouted

"ok, ok calm down" knuckles said sonic and knuckles opened the cell phone like devices "sonkenger START……UP" they yelled spinning the wheel.

They're was a flash of red and blue light and when it cleared they were in spandex suits with symbols of the hands of a compass on the chest and to wrap it all up a helmet (safety first) tails took is device (axel changer) and yelled " Sonkenger start up" tails was now in a yellow sonkenger suit as he hopped down from the car

"ok, everybody how about we start off with a little roll call?" asked sonic

"okay" yelled the others

"The fast sonkenger, sonken blue!" called sonic

"the high sonkenger, sonken yellow" called

"the hard sonkenger, sonken red" called knuckles

"endless sonken sprits, sonkenger" they finished

"Big deal" SD clapped his and summoned a few more foot soldiers to aid him. "ATTACK!" he exclaimed the robots charged them.

"Suvari blaster!" they called taking their blaster from their belts and starting to blast the enemy forces.

Sonic charged through the crowd until he reached SD "uhh….Hi" he grimaced SD lifted his scythe "suvari blade" he changing his blaster into a sword and blocking the attack and slashing his enemy

"ahh" screamed SD in pain "use the weapons in your belt" instructed tails

Sonic pressed his buckle a staff came out " force staff" said sonic stabbing SD tails ran to sonic's side "vortex shooter" cried tails blasting the enemies with a small tornado that shot of his fan-like blaster then knuckled appeared to complete blows "knux paws" said using his claw like weapons to destroy all the enemies "yeah we did it" tails cheered "oh, I almost forgot I got to show you something

Tails led to a small building, a tiny hut with no sign of importance "c'mon" beckoned tails.

Inside was a physically imposable control room with several computer screens and three doors labelled sonic's room tails room and knuckles room "call it a gift, our new forest command centre" beamed tails proud of his work "when did build this?" sonic asked

" yesterday" answered a proud yellow fox

Metal sonic HQ

"s-sir I-it would that S-- SD failed and, the enemy has----- got new power" stuttered the nervous robot

"calm down is your voice box broken? Their playing into a really BIG trap" said MS before laughing

To be continued

Thx for reading


End file.
